Hearts Become One
by PikachuMC109
Summary: Pikachu is gonna have a journey in Kalos, but Team Rocket finds a way to "kidnap" Pikachu. Will Ash find Pikachu Or will Someone else find and Keep him. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- Crash!**_

**Pikachus POV**

My name is Pikachu and this is my trainer Ash.

"you ready Pikachu?" says my trainer in excitement.

"Ka-pi" I said in return.

Then the plane suddenly stopped making me hit the seat in front of the seat I was sitting on. I was frightened. Right before my eyes, I let out a thunderbolt.

"Pika-Chuuu" i scream which looked like there was something wrong with me.

"Pikachu, Stop" Ash screames

After Ash says that I slowly go to a stop. If I went a little farther with my thunderbolt, i think the plane would have exploded completely.

"We have hit something on our way to Kalos. Sorry for the Inconvenience but we are gonna have to take raft the rest of the way" says the intercom.

When we heard that we went straight to the exit to see a man handing us something. I wasnt sure what it was.

"Please, don't forget your life vest's" the person near the door said "here take these"

At first I was curious and I didnt want to wear it but Ash made me wear the life vest. All I heard was blinking then it came out. A net flew out of the Life vest trapping me where I was.

"Prepare for Trouble"

(This stupid intro)

**Ash's POV**

When I turned around, it caught my eye, Pikachu being taken away.

"Team Rocket" I yelled out hoping someone else would help me, but the passengers just sat there watching.

After watching them take away Pikachu, a tear escaped my eye. I have no idea why they want my Pikachu. They can always catch their own! Whats so special about mine. I was begginning to cry again but then i realized that was not gonna help me. So then I chased after the Meowth balloon toward Kalos

**Ok I know thats not good but its the first time i have been writhing in around 2-3 years so i'm rusty. Thanks so much to PikachuLover14 for inspiring me to write once again. And thanks to him i'm gonna be writing a spin-off to his fanfiction "Pikachus Grand Adventures III". Check out his writing to! There better than mine I can say that. Thanks for reading and support me with a Review**

** Looking for a good title for this series. If you have a Suggestion please let me know with a review. Once again thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-**_

**Ash's POV**

It felt like Pikachu was taken away forever, but I knew not. I knew I would have to try before I could get Pikachu. Like Team Rocket tried for so long to get my Pikachu and now they did. My body felt numb every time I thought of Pikachu. I could never forget about him, if I did, no I couldnt. It was to hard to forget about Pikachu, but I finally did after ten minutes of my raft ride. I volunteered to paddle because I wanted to get there faster so one of the paddlers let me. After 5 minutes, I was sweating. I had to wipe my eyebrows every minute or so. My group got there after around half an hour from the plane to Kalos. We ended up in Luminose city. The city looked beautiful. I didnt want to ruin their peaceful time, but I did. All the new Pokemon in Kalos were awesome. The new Pokemons can't replace Pikachu. Before I did anything, I ran to the Pokemon Center.

When i got into the Pokemon center, it felt strange. It was way different then the ones in Unova. It was much bigger, but most of all, it had way more technology than Unova did. I felt like I was in a different world. Then I went on to call professor Oak.

"Hi Professor Oak" I said excitedly to the maj in the White lab suit.

"Hi Ash, what can I do for you" Professor Oak said to me in a questioning voice.

"I need some of my Pokemon" I said to him quickly, eager to save Pikachu.

"Yes you may, but what's the rush" he said in the same questioning voice.

"Its nothing" I said in a depressed voice

"Ok well I will start sending the Pokeballs" said the relieved Professor happy to hear Ash is taking some Pokemon off his hands "So which ones would you like".

"Staraptor and Charizard please" I replied

A white light appeared in the Pokeball slot. Then after 10 seconds, two red and white Pokeballs appeared. I was glad to see the Pokeballs safe and sound.

"Safe and sound" I said to the Professor. I quickly hang up of the call so I could as much time as possible to find Pikachu. I felt alone until I got Staraptor and Charizard from the Professor. I clicked the two Pokeballs to my Poke belt, then left the Pokemon center.

**Pikachus POV**

At first I wondered why Ash didn't save me back then. Then I remembered, he dropped all his Unova Pokemon back at the Professors lab. I was scared to death. I couldn't escape, I had to wait for someone to save me. Then I wondered, who was going to save me. Nobody knows i'm here except these three people who i'm pretty sure, don't know where they're going. Well, technically two people. There was two humans and one talking meowth. I still didn't understand the concept of a Human but I let that pass through my head. I tried one more thunderbolt but it just didn't work. I gave up and just waited for someone to save me. It felt like forever until I heard a boom.

I woke up in a startle. I didnt even realize I was dead asleep. Was someone gonna save me? Who made that noise? I kept thinking of those questions repeatedly until my brain stung. I wondered how my brain stung. I didn't even knew I had one. Before I passed out, I saw a figure that looked like a human. She had a black hood on with a blue penguin beside her. I was guessing it was a water type, but I couldn't make up what the Pokemon was. It was hard to make up the human because her face was covered up. Then suddenly everything went pitch black. I was wondering one question and that was it. Was I Dead?

**Ash POV**

I let out Staraptor and Charizard out when i exited the Pokemon center. I was scared that Pikachu could already be gone for good. Could I make in time to save Pikachu, or would I have been to slow? Those questions flashed through my heads reapeatedly.

"Staraptor, look for Pikachu and team rocket. If you find them, don't bother to find me unless you need to" I said to the flying Pokemon "Charizard, stay with me".

Staraptor then took off. I gave him a Oran berry to hold just in case he would have gotten in trouble. I then hurried on to find Pikachu with the help of Charizard. Will I save Pikachu in time?

**Chapter 2 is done. Its longer then the last chapter I hope. I'm planning to add more characters in the next chapter. I'm planning to make a Super Smash Bros for 3ds tournament. I have lots of things to look forward to. Thanks for reading!**

**If you have any suggestions or would love to support this series, leave a review and tell me what you think. I will always respond to all of them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Flashback

**Ash's POV**

I felt like i have been looking for Pikachu for centuries. In real time it was only an hour. If I do find Pikachu, I would be delighted. What if I didnt? I tried not to think about that question but it got through my head. This time i never forgot about it. All I could think about at the moment was that question.

To forget about it, I thought of how fun it was when I was with Pikachu. Charizard was about to go to sleep. I was going to go to sleep but it was to hard. I was really worried about Pikachu. I just couldn't go to sleep. So I thought of something happy but it didn't turn out so good.

*flashback*

_I was in my Pokemon pajamas, playing tag with Pikachu. I was it until suddenly Pikachu goes under my bed sheets. I dove in after him. After around 3 minutes, Pikachu secretly gets out of under the bed sheets. While I was under the bed sheets, the power went out. Pikachu ran to get a flashlight. I stood up looking for Pikachu. Pikachu shines the flashlight at me and screams in a surprising way. Well thats what I thought. Pikachu thought I was a ghost! I took off the covers off me and then PIkachu realizes its just me. Pikachu comes near me and then we both hug._

*Flashback ends*

When I thought of that it made me sad. A time like that might not happen again. I started sobbing then a tear escaped my eye. Then a million more tears escaped. Charizard woke up. I was worried I woke up Charizard.

"Sorry Charizard" I said in a low voice "Go back to sleep. "We need to look for Pikachu in the morning"

Charizard takes a snooze while I lay down, staring at the stars. The stars were shaped like Pikachu. Another tear got off my eyes, but it wasn't an ordinary tear. The tear "grew" a path to somewhere. I knew I let Charizard sleep so I let him sleep but I knew that I had to follow that path sooner or later. It was really late so I decided to snooze for a couple hours. I fell into a deep sleep after I ate some Poke Puffs.

I woke up around seven. I only slept for 4 hours but I still felt refreshed. Thankfully, Charizard cooked some food with its tail. I ate for 30 minutes forgetting about Pikachu. I didnt want to be to worried about Pikachu because I think I would have lost my appetite.

"Charizard lets follow this path" I said once again in a low voice "I 'found' it while you were asleep.

After trailing the path for 10 minutes, I see a girl sitting on the floor. She had a blue penguin by her side that looked awfully familiar. She also had a bunny which also looked like a Pokemon. I knew it was a Buneary but who was the girl? The girl puts her hood on to cover her face. The only person I knew with a Buneary was Dawn but I knew I wouldn't see her again in a while. Who else would have Buneary. After a while I couldn't wait. I came out of behind the bushes and introduced myself.

"Hi! I was wondering who you were" I said out of the blue

"Oh. Sorry you startled me" the girl said in a high voice.

The voice sounded familiar by I couldn't make it out quite yet. The girl knew who I was. Well thats what I infer. She stared at me, smiling.

"My identity is a secret, to you" she said quietly. Enough for someone to hear if they were a couple feet away.

I was so curious! I wanted to know who was behind that good. I quickly darted to the black jacket and tried to slide the hood off. I tried again and again but it didn't work. The mysterious person was suspicious. I have to know. I did one last swipe and then the hood slid off with not that much force. I let out a gasp

"Is it really you" I shouted at her. My eyes were filled with joy but at the same time anger. I knew exactly who this was but I don't know why I couldn't know.

The girl quickly put her hood on. She then slapped me. I then hugged her.

"Sorry" I said in a soft whisper "Why couldn't I know your identity Dawn"

She pushed me away like I was a enemy. Did she really hate me! Questions ran through my brain all of them about Dawn. Is there something wrong with me? The last time I saw Dawn she was a nice person. I feel like she's changed. What's happened to her. Was she in control by someone? To many questions are unanswered so I let it be.

**Thanks for Reading! I have a couple of people to shout out before the end of this Chapter.**

**PikachuLover14- Thank you for sticking with me. Thanks to him, I wouldn't be writing this series.**

**Bluewolfbat- He came up with the flashback idea. I made it a little shorter because I didn't have lots of time to write due to assignments at school.**

**And finally...**

**To all reading. Tell a friend to read also! Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
